<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon Masters (survival horror version) by infjpiper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739350">Pokemon Masters (survival horror version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjpiper/pseuds/infjpiper'>infjpiper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Namelessshipping, Survival Horror, This isn't really a story, Wilderness Survival, at least if it were a game, bc i cant help myself, depends on your definition, i was dissatisfied with pokemon masters so i made this, just a side thing, just an idea dump, kind of?, originalshipping - Freeform, pls help me im coming up with more angst, reguri, reguri is actually not very plot relevant, this is v much not for kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjpiper/pseuds/infjpiper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't really adore Pokemon Masters. So. I made this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pokemon Masters (survival horror version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I have played up to half of chapter 4 of pokemon masters. I have also looked at a bunch of fan content of it. That’s it. This is a complete reboot that barely follows the canon story at all.<br/>So I was just in the shower you know, and one of those eureka shower moments just dropped from heaven upon me. Here is the result, unedited and straight from my brain to the page. I apologize if it sounds like trash, it's just a concept and not a complete story.</p><p>EDIT: I've played much more of the game and I'm more into it now. But I'll still leave this story up because I really don't see any reason to take it down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>red, leaf, and blue arrive in pasio</span></li>
<li><span>it’s pretty neat, for something that’s entirely artificial.</span></li>
<li><span>so they check into their hotel and all that</span></li>
<li><span>and start exploring</span></li>
<li><span>but pretty soon it becomes clear that something is wrong.</span></li>
<li><span>the battles are set up unfairly</span></li>
<li><span>red, leaf, and blue only get themselves and one pokemon each while other trainers have multiple back-ups that keep coming</span></li>
<li><span>almost like they’re being set up to lose</span></li>
<li><span>weird.</span></li>
<li><span>the locals look a bit too weird as well, and they act funny too. </span></li>
<li><span>And suddenly Cynthia is missing.</span></li>
<li><span>search parties come up with nothing. She is presumed dead.</span></li>
<li><span>more people start disappearing. Brock. Misty. Iris.</span></li>
<li><span>Red finally decides enough is enough. he is not one to stand by while this sort of thing happens. So he resolves to journey out to find the truth out for himself.</span></li>
<li><span>Blue comes along because “you’re not running away from us again.”</span></li>
<li><span>Leaf comes along because they’re just going to get themselves killed if she’s not there to supervise.</span></li>
<li><span>at first they don’t find anything.</span></li>
<li><span>but suddenly they’re finding machine parts scattered on the forest floor. </span></li>
<li><span>and</span></li>
<li><span>is that </span></li>
<li><span>a human </span></li>
<li><span>arm-</span></li>
<li><span>...no</span></li>
<li><span>it’s a human arm made of metal. inside are loose gears and wires.</span></li>
<li><span>suddenly they’re taken by surprise by a group of trainers</span></li>
<li><span>they look funny</span></li>
<li><span>there’s something wrong with their eyes</span></li>
<li><span>and then Red gets an idea.</span></li>
<li><span>a crazy</span></li>
<li><span>reckless</span></li>
<li><span>insane idea</span></li>
<li><span>he orders charizard to attack the trainers instead of the pokemon</span></li>
<li><span>charizard does.</span></li>
<li><span>the trainers are melting in the flames</span></li>
<li><span>they’re made of metal.</span></li>
<li><span>artificial.</span></li>
<li><span>like the island.</span></li>
<li><span>and suddenly it all comes together. everything on the island is artificial. Including the people.</span></li>
<li><span>Leaf is screaming, the opposing pokemon are running rampant, Blue is-</span></li>
<li><span>where is Blue.</span></li>
<li><span>A yelp comes through the trees. Leaf and Red follow it.</span></li>
<li><span>A trainer has Blue on the ground, knife to his throat. Blastoise is unconscious to the side.</span></li>
<li><span>Leaf orders Venusaur to restrain the trainer with vines. Charizard burns the android to a crisp.</span></li>
<li><span>Blue is sobbing.</span></li>
<li><span>All of them are.</span></li>
<li><span>Time passes. They find ways to survive. They build a network of tunnels beneath the island.</span></li>
<li><span>They call it home. It’s the only place they know they’re not being watched.</span></li>
<li><span>Eventually newcomers arrive to the island. They’re told that there are three rogue trainers that must be defeated and turned in.</span></li>
<li><span>Now they are being hunted.</span></li>
<li><span>They manage to convince a few of their story. Most, they must defeat and leave behind. But none of them survive more than a few months. </span></li>
<li><span>And so it eventually always goes back to the three of them.</span></li>
<li><span>Leaf finds amusement in the fact that Red and Blue are very obviously in love (they have been for months) but are too dense to say anything to each other.</span></li>
<li><span>She won’t make them suffer forever though.</span></li>
<li><span>More time passes. Newcomers arrive less and less.</span></li>
<li><span>Until no one comes to the island anymore. </span></li>
<li><span>They’ve been here for five years. They’re only counting by seasons now.</span></li>
<li><span>Blue and Red confess to each other. Leaf laughs and says it’s about time.</span></li>
<li><span>Leaf thinks whoever has been torturing them has given up. Even the trainers no longer move.</span></li>
<li><span>But they still have no way off the island. they’ve given up trying to make a boat. They tried that long ago. They almost died.</span></li>
<li><span>Leaf tries to keep the mood light, but there’s hardly a reason to celebrate.</span></li>
<li><span>Blue is sad because he’ll never see Daisy again.</span></li>
<li><span>Red is angry.</span></li>
<li><span>Not because they’re stuck alone on an island. He knows how to survive in the wilderness. He was the one who showed Leaf and Blue the ropes.</span></li>
<li><span>He’s angry because he’ll never know why they were brought here. </span></li>
<li><span>He’s angry because he came down from Mount Silver and came face to face with one of the things that drove him there in the first place. </span></li>
<li><span>He’s angry because he feels powerless. </span></li>
<li><span>He’s angry because whoever had used them as pawns for their sick game had gotten away. </span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: If you enjoyed this weird spawn of my imagination, you should check out my pokespe/pokemon masters crossover chatfic, Let's Go Discord! Thanks for getting this far, I sure couldn't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>